Various devices are known for removing fluids from floors and other surfaces. For example, during surgical operations, fluids may be spilled onto the floor of the operating room and must be collected and discarded. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,014,389; 5,032,184; 5,906,025; 5,655,258; 5,720,078; and 6,136,098.
Despite such devices, a need still exists for improved repositionable fluid suction devices that effectively and efficiently collect and remove fluids from operating floors and other types of floors and horizontal surfaces.